pride and its price p:3
by nightflight loaw ver
Summary: end of thre arter R end of the saga mayyybe di a third one but yeh :P: REVIDED AND COMPLEATED!


_**the following occurs two years after the aftermath of nightflights martyr & the fall of loaw Okar kahuakhauns leadership (silverwingthefury), not part of the nightlight versel saga but rather aftermath, & resulting retreat of his former forces still controlled by the night sky & moon also known to night furys as the god protector: this is their story Under the new leadership of Nona loaw Perna marrowsaneer snodussen part 3.**_

the brown muddy dragon with hex powers so to speak of, flew as fast as she could. or as fast as she dared to: obuekhov wer evakyl arytiss was never a swift nor silent flyer like others were. or even a very straight flyer. she doubted she was barely strong at aerial combat to defeat a two-legged let alone some powerful night furys of her own kind. the injury a black brute from two years ago recently named deathbringer gave her in her undertummy didn't help her flight ether. the wound mightve healed slightly but she feared it might ooze some of her vermillion again. of course if obuekhov slowed down then the three stronger, faster far better trained night furys trained by loaw perna herself would end her far less mercifully then her ever would.

obuekhov barely out flew them and that was the panicked energy fueled by that of two allies of hers slowly being overwhelmed from whence she flew. "you cannot escape the god protectors rule and guidance for long!" howled a confidant fury in the lead up to her. she dared to disagree in the fullest. low perna marrowsaneer snodussen until recently went by another name: Nona. a friend very personal to obuekhov that she met two years ago while being sent to assassinate her by nightflight versel, she recognized her and allied with her slowly against loaw okar kahuakhaun, otherwise known as silverwingthefury. slowly she made herself known to the followers although not as much as Nona or Abydos.

kahuakhaun recognized her as an unusual case: she was the only one to retain most of her living memories after her leader determined she appeared strong-minded enough to become a follower. these memories made her remember Nona that escaped the second nest loaw okar raided. only nightflight escaped too. gradually she turned against her and kahuakhaun. "now he i am about to be horribly mobbed by these corrupt dragons out for my soul. just great." obuekhov worried. "and valdis told me to seek out this son of silverwing." that brought her to her second issue. who was korin and who even knew silverwingthefury/loaw okar even **had **a son? and why now in the darkest hours in this long war to free what loaw okar that mad dragon started?

"fly faster! faster!" called another dragon chasing her. in truth the muddy brown fury was trying to but the wound deathbringer inflicted upon her slowed her down. obuekhov would have to lose them soon or they would kill her. "curse snodussens...i mean nonas cleverness." it struck her how cold her old friend had become since being sucked down the road to evil. she wondered how she landed in this situation: the Nona she knew would never willingly look up into the sky by choice. there was inly ne answer:"that leader"obuekhov muttered.

* * *

><p>Abydos woke up in the cave and confusion fogged his brain for a moment. where was he and why had he awakened to a darkened cave? faint cries of sheer terror reached his ears. "it isssss now time to take the lassst parts of our plan in force. i am the one to bessstow all the power you feel in you. thissss body sssssuits just fine. it issss i" hissed a voice loudly outside the cave some distance away. now that Abydos listened harder he heard the rapid panicked flutter and flapping of many wingbeats. "be ssstil!" it came again. Abydos padded to the edge of the cave to witness a whirl of wings and bodies of various color scales flying away from the lone still shape in the air. Abydos resisted letting out a cry himself as the horrible memories cam,e flooding back. the ebon and yellow spotted dragon turned to stare at the being out there, no longer concealed in its shadowy cave, this cave.<p>

"its you...you're it." at last he understood and now did fir some time now. because the shadowy form he'd just met to make him faint was a dragon, a light fury to be exact. it was the dead body of evil dragonness skitiiva loaw ranak branarr...accept...not her. dried vermilion flaked of the dead corpses talons and deep ugly rips and gashes riddled the body so the glimpse of bone stuck out at odd revolting angles. half of branarrs snout was covered on crimson and the wings had long since been eating away by time. yet somehow life flowed inside this supposedly dead body for its terribly ragged torn wings still flapped unevenly. there came one reason to Abydos mind: "you're the god protector!" he uttered in terror. "somehow your power can inhabit the dead and somehow directly take control over not just the mind, as it has been commonly done with the followers and a powerful leader, but exist inside a dead dragoness."

Abydos didnt know when this had happened but by himself chances appeared very slim for a fury to stop an entity that had an energy to possess the host of the rotting body of remembered that nightflight versel, recently freed by Nona back tw years past defeated her in a last stand; she didn't die mercifully. she was torn apart. then she turned her vengeance on kahuakhaun and was defeated after a savage vicious fight. abydos didnt know much about ranak branarr but he winced at the state shed been in before nightflight killed her. he doubted even she wanted to be risen to a half-life like this. th god protector was the one behind recent events of devastation, not the rumors of loaw perna since the firmer leader valdis perseverin had fallen. it all came awfully clear in Abydos mind, and this was just the beginning. "to war!" hissed that flat voice again.

his heart sank: Abydos hoped it wouldn't come to this, if the god protector grew impatient and drew a battle against his allies fighting to keep the peace and free 'the others' then the entire cause he had fought so hard may finally be dissolved. Abydos wondered why the possessed body didnt slay him outright when it made him faint, maybe it sought to make an example of him by keeping him alive rather than silence him in the shadows but point him out in sight of all the followers. Abydos looked out of the caves rim and found out he was dumped high off in a cave with a smallish opening. the nearest furys had stopped flapping crazily away and as he observed with a sick feeling, the god protectors courpose of branarrs eyes slitted to feral and its head turned to another group.

"ssssstop!" shockingly they dud, their hurried frenzy faded and they grew limp except for the rythmatic flapping of their wings. as traumatic as this all was Abydos didn't see loaw Dagny anywhere. "maybe the rumors are true and she was drowned in the ocean." one thing was now for sure: this revelation that the god protector had directly taken over a dead body to control the influenced furys more than any leader could do was worse than he'd possibly imagined!

* * *

><p>the fury Nona also known as loaw perna eyed the alive remaining night fury followers amd licked off the blood of her most recent kill. a huntresses gaze lurked in her eyes as she glared at each of them in turn. "valdis was a traitor and a weakling destined to disappoint. the moon did not mention that I was to be the new leader. i have just killed our greatest opponent: its only a matter of time before the others fall as well. trust in me amd soon all your concerns shall be layed to rest. the coward obuekhov regrettably escaped but with the death of the skrill and traitorous night fury, we have together achieved a glorious victory!" some of the followers howled with glee at the top volumes their roars allowed but snodussen did not, for she knew this was far from over.<p>

"let them have their moment. let them think this is all for now but i know it is not. the stars shall have another mission for me soon. i will crush my foes without mercy and not stop until all are layed low at my paws. with my superior skills in fighting i cannot be stopped" loaw perna promised herself quietly, clenching her claws at the vow. "and every last opposition rebellious soul shall pay from shielding me from the truth." snodussen gathered her night furys left that still made quite a noise of victory on the way back to the nest. "what now?" came one of the less noisy dragons near her. the leader flicked a steel cold gaze to the follower as it flinched. "we dp what the god protector guides us next of course. we are not without opposition but after today, seeing their old friend made strong in front of their eyes and knowing their allies have been destroyed, will break their resolve. for now the two-leggeds do not worry me but if the stars declare that we will, then so be it."

snodussen would make her name feared in her time as leader and as strong a na,e as kahuakhauns was. "but we must first catch obuekhov arytiss before she warns her ally Abydos whedab. the less the enemy knows about this korin the better they'll never know he existed." loaw perna looked down at her talons and smiled. "now we fly." they flew fast and hard after the trail obuekhov had left. "foolish foolish quarry: did she really not think we wouldn't know that we saw her departure?" a voice retorted. snodussens dangerous gaze sought out the confidant female. "don't get too confidant; the enemy is slow to learn, not stupid. i was one among them or don't you remember? our willpower to carry out what the sky thinks is insignificant next to the power of the god protector."

soon three tails of the original persuing followers and the further distant speck of obuekhov fleeing for her life. "look at the coward fly!" shouted the lead dragon for their prey to hear. snodussen snarled low in her throat. faster than anyone could think the albino leader put ona burst of speed and caughyt the tail-end of the lead follower, grabbing the whipping appendage in her claws and using her velocity to slam it against one of the many upper rock spires starting to thrust up from the ground. the first spire as it turned out was brittle and the followers back broke through it in a shower of stone. at last she slammed him to a pillar and calmly stared at him. "i find that i do not tolerate overconfidence; idiocy less so. do you think i wont notice aditudes like yours? perseverin and branarr mightve oversaw that as part of her unique emotions allowed but i do not. be grateful that unlike her, i kill with reason and your life isn't worth another needless death."

she flew off without another word. "with the all-powerful guidance of the moon and stars i shall be the most feared leader the land has ever known. soon obuekhov...soon you'll be at the pointy end of my claws for good. and in your last moments you will realize that your old friend is no longer on your side. friendship can be broken. trust can be shattered. you cannot fly forever obuekhov."

* * *

><p>blueflame and his twenty year old wife Ixora Jackson struggled with the berserker guards as the young mans eyes landed on the target his heart cried out not to harm. "don't kill it! its defenceless and looks quite young. dagur please dont end its life." high chief dagur the deranged was known among the human villages as many things. having sanity wasnt one of them rather unfortunately for nineteen year old blueflame. "let me go." dagur paused and turned to see what the noise was about. his scowl dissolved into a disbelieving laugh. "well well well look what the viking dragged in. you and our lousy friend from last time it happened to be out sporting. tie him up and bring both with us." both let out protests as Berserkers hastily bound their arms and kegs. "im not feeling very forgiving for being so rudely interrupted from a thrilling prize. dagur turned back to the whimpering dragon 'nert furt' and raised sis sword again.<p>

"besides you two, well not _you_ but that other viking ruined my plans last time in the forest." blueflame tried shrugging out of his rope bounds but no success. "but you can't. don't you want to see if this one leads you back to the nest? that's where you're going isn't it? the nest where they all reside? because i was there you know. this nert furt might be useful in tracking their nest."Ixora gave her husband a questioning look. but they both saw dagurs back hesitating. they didn't see the devilish grin grow on his face as the idea took root. blueflame feelt both dread that he'd thought of such a cleverly foolish idea and grateful that the deranged chief stopped. maybe if he listend then maybe he'd outhink dagur at the nest and save all these needless deaths by crossbow.

"bind his mouth too...because were headed to the nest." dagur shifted his grip just slightly and sawed through the connecting rope binding its wings in a single chop. the 'nert furt' let out a cry of relief as its wings were free. in a surprising move dagur leaped onto its back and grabbed his sword to end this. "you see what you saw: the mighty dagur the deranged has trained this beast! now onward! to battle Berserkers!" he flung a second sword down just in front of blueflame and ixora Jackson. the final battle between human and dragon was about to begin.

* * *

><p>obuekhov chanced a look over her aching up and down wings and nearly let out a dragonic yelp of surprise. after her flapped far more then three night furys. how they'd gotten placed there was beyond obuekhovs frantic comprehension now, so panicked not to be killed was she. obuekhov didnt catch sight of a sight she was better off not seeing: the fuming loaw pernaNona pinning one of her followers against a rcky pinnile for its ignorance. her desperation clouded out the reason for so many dragons pursuing her and that had dire consequences for her. skrillix and valdis both were killed shortly after she was told to flee bu valdis. that dragoness sacrificed herself to right a wrong then fel like evil still lurked inside her, allowing snodussen whom she accidentally converted as former perseverin to kill her.

obuekhov wouldn't know the warped merciless expression on snodussens jaws as her claws struck like vipers into valdis vulnerable spot. nor would she know the caring and affection valdis attempted top communicate by clearing her name. and shed nearly so suseeded. obuekhov swerved around a pillar and put on an exhaustive burst of speed. then she flew down almost to the ground suddenly to avoid the mod of night furys. she drew in her brown wings, landing on the ground. a few seconds later: "where did the dragoness go? where?" a loud voice called down. that sound was recognizable anywhere. the black brute deathbringer was near. the throbbing sound of many wingbeats rapidly reached her ear frills.

obuekhov tucked in her wings further, fading back into where a pinicle et the flat ground. "some things come in handy after all about my insulted pelt." she grumbled. but her paws see,ed rooted to the stone itself she stood over when her eyes flicked to who first paralleled the spire. the friend she used to know, loaw perna marrowsaneer snodussen, gazed around with piercing huntresses orbs then trained them at the ground. thankfully nonas eyes passed over obuekhov, snodussn tuned away to fly over another section but while her back tail-end faced toward obuekhov, freezing her again cold. snodussen purred evilly with deep menace to it. "i know...where you are."

obuekhov saw loaw perna/Nona happened to be the only fury in sight and although the sound of her followers could be heard could this be the time to confront her? on the other wing that sounded like a death wish. still with her tail facing obuekhov: "your friends are dead. i killed the white one myself. pity she didnt put up much of a last sweet fight. i know where your going: by the time you reach there, your last ally will be dead. good luck finding him." the voice turned to a sort of promise. snodussens head and neck snapped around suddenly to see over her shoulder right at obuekhovs shadowed spot, right at her, right through her. "you'll be all alone in your little world of hurt; all because you turned away from the true path."

with an evil laugh snodussen simply flew away. just like that through her terror obuekhov knew her life had been spared. but she knew what Nona hinted at. clever words could cut deeper than any talon scratching ever could. "she's not here! we fly south!" she wouldnt...but shed just done it. "you're a deceiver. you plan on beating Abydos to me so ill be completely alone with no allies before my own twisted friend shifts her anger on me. youre far worse ten perseverin." and in a show of complete nontraditional disrespect, had allowed her to live. "somehow ill avenge their deaths and free you, old friend. its up to me; nightflight came originally to me to bring herself as sacrifice to silverwing, Nona comforted my worries when nightflight as versel threatened to kill me, and valdis tried to be nice to me fighting that black imbecile. and i treated her with scorn. now its my turn to repay a debt to you Nona. of this i swear."

valdis had been telling her the truth. obuekhov winged away toward the south as well. sad as it was to see her friend turned traitor against her will, snodussen had just pointed out which way their nest was. it just occurred to her that perhaps there was some good in Nona if she let obuekhov live. could it be? soon she reached the nest, composed of many night furys. she spilled into the back ranks of them stealthily without being seen. "you look upon a soul that hasss been arisssssen" came a voice that chilled obuekhov just by listening to it. she waited to hear more but the voice dint speak again. there also came the sound od steady marching feet from below. but that wasnt what silenced them, rather the young night fury they saw flying directly above heard the collective angry hissing of several night furys.

obuekhovs orbs were also riveted to the lizard. you must be the son of silverwing. but you look so much like him. valdis told me about you" she muttered. one look at him flashed her back two years when the first leader kahuakhaun terrorized the land. "and to think i hunted and killed in his name. even more reason to free my friend she's been transfixed by the god protector." a sudden rustle announced the rude shove loaw perna/Nona gave the surrounding followers. "the news is complete: valdis Dagny perseverin, your old leader is dead! dash your feeble hopes you will get her back. i am your leader now!"

while she talked obuekhov flapped arond slowly to see if Abydos the ebon and yellow spotted dragon lue=rked nearby as well. "the war has begun." "ssssilence! the child diesss first!" that eerie voice hissed again flatly. but the eyes of the closest dragons obuekhov could see almost held...awe and relief, like they all wished for their leader loaw okar to still be alive and directing them. with an unearthly screech whoever had spoken led the attack of thousands of nightfurys down to meet the humans. just when shed thought safety was at claw, loaw perna spotted her with an angered snarl and set off after her. "i spared your ignorant worrisome little life so i could find Abydos first and eliminate him. where?" she called at her tail. obuekhov guessed nona meant where is Abydos?

she wondered the same question but for more desperate reasons: if she was truly the last free night fury against loaw perna then her last hope lay in Abydos to make a last stand against them and free her or die trying. teeth painfully sharp sank into her rear tailflaps. she found herself yanked down toward the ground. at this speed shed snap to bits. she flapped her wings but snodussens wings were clamped to her sides and proved stronger. just before awful death took her, she felt the teeth loosen altogether from her tail. looking up she saw the surprising source. "dont touch her, Nona. you've found me. were two to your one: don't try anything."

Abydos had landed on her back, his surprise attack more than the force of it made Nona release her jaws on obuekhovs tail. instead of anger or frustration on the albino dragonessess snout, a relieved smile twisted her jaws most unpleasantly. "a hollow advantage, old friend, when that one is leader marrowsaneer. valdis was mine to destroy. i have you both now." oh, how snodussen would treasure the time she had again with such wonderful friends...befire she killed them.

* * *

><p>"attackers incoming!" shouted a voice with steely defiance not to cower in fear. "forty leagues to the east! many of them! inform chief dagur!" but across the lead line of viking Berserkers, dagur the deranged had already sen them with slight surprise at their numbers then glee that so many coats were going to be his. "ill have one for every day of the week." he unlimbered his crossbow and started shooting randomly into the front wedge of 'nert furts'. unlike last time they didnt retreat or regroup. "reload" dagur shouted so others near him repeated the order further back. "well have some lovely wings and scales to be skinned today!" the inured 'nert furts' were simply pushed back and the fresh ones kept coming at a fast dive.<p>

another volley of two thousand arrows shafts or so barely shot off in time, whizzed into the unprotected snouts of half as many dragons. then they were upon the Berserkers, ripping away at their heads and chests with their claws. dagur rolled out-of-the-way of a pair of claws about to take his head off, turned and sliced a clean line between the eyes of a 'nert furt' that had landed behind him, and whipped out his ornate dagger to deal with two more suddenly right in front of him. he lashed ut at a pair of claws and shoved the dagger into its eyes as it recovered. "was useless anyway" dagur growled to himself at the loss of a weapon. the other dragon had already padded away to deal with the berserker who had just shot it with an arrow.

dagurs eyes momentarily trailed upwards to the white dot in the sky higher than the rest of the 'nert furts'. aha! "if it's the last thing i do today ill get my wee little hands on your wonderful hide, dragon. oh i will. you've conveniently evaded my grasp until now." then he remembered he owned a new prize trophy twovilagers not from his tribe had been captured. told him not to kill it just yet. how right they were in the end it turned out. all he had to do was...an uproar reached dagurs ears: there was the object of his newest possession, that young 'nert furt' flying away happy and free." "no your mine beast your mine!" dagur howled in a tantrum.

it mustve snapped its bindings when the other villagers had turned to deal with the swarming dragons attacking them. the chief pelted across the lucky short distance between him and the escaping dragon roaring with delight, leaped on a fallen 'nert furts' back and grabbed its tail. he hauled himself up its length before the dragon could flick him off onto its shoulders. there dagur pressed his last sword into its throat and uttered threateningly into its ear "now id you want to live take me to the white dragon above the rest. i want its head."

* * *

><p>despite the vast collective numbers of her followers and the combined leadership of her and the god protector itself in the animated body of ranak branarr, loaw perna saw this time the two leggeds shot down dozens of 'the others' without much effort. if she didnt do something soon both sides would slaughter another unto subission leaving her to sweep up the pieces. that would not do. but a more urgent matter lay in her personal talons: the brown fury she used to be friends with. shed just been about to forever silence obuekhov when her actual target Abydos had landed on her when her guard was down.<p>

"no matter what the stars say this is my personal grudge i will fulfill to my last breath: your lovely thrilling death." snodussen growed evilly. "is that all that wise?" questioned Abydos above her, digging his paws in as loaw perna barrel rolled wildly to unhook him. Abydos didnt seem at that surprised to know in his last contact with Nona that shed been converted. "perseverin tried to end your treacherous life at a nest very much like this. i will finish the job she started. she shrugged had enough ti throw Abydos away at last, briefly grappling with obuekhov. "would you like his black wingless body with or without the head it came with?" the wound began leaching again on the hex furys undertummy. she let out a small cry of agony.

abydos faught side by side in perfict tandom against loaw perna. she smirked, fought off an alkaline flame hurled frm obuekhovs maw and scratched expertly at abydos wings. "you think that because there are two of you that gives my enemies the advantage. wrong." flicking off obuekhovs weak attacks, she fel full force upon abydos who barely could keep up. obuekhov arytiss flew into lend help but snodussen mustve seen he sneaking up because she turned and hissed so sharply that she drew back. but in doing so snodussens eyes had caught sight of the one thing the god orotector had asked her to kill.

forgetting Abydos and obuekhov completely she tucked in her wings a fast dive after copporwingthefury who her eyes had spotted. she barely took note of the flesh and blood on its back. korin attempted to drop down away from the seething sour looking dragoness but its rider jerked on the metal tooth around its neck forcing him to face her. loaw perna took one look at korin and hardly suppressed a laugh: this was the son of silverwingthefury as the stars spoke of? not only was he the subject of ridicule but snodussen was surprised how small he was physically. "if this is the best the opposition brings to face me then this is going to be even easier than i thought."

he two-legged jerked on the metal tooth again earning korin a strangled yelp. he spoke fir the first time. "dragon...help me...my name is-" "korin, i know. i am not the same night fury you last saw. i will not spare your life." snodussen informed coldly, watching the hurt stating to show on the young furys snout. nonas gaze hungrily looked over the scale patterns of his grown up self. everything about him looked almost entirely like silverwing. "where's?" snodussen smirked thinly. "your miserable worthless father?" she let his desperate longing for the answer build until she knew he would burst. "unfortacantey for you he's dead. one of your own allies no doubt you've met killed him. if you came all this way to hear this news then it was for not. there's nothing for you here accept a quick death!"

this last word came flying with hatred quite unexpectedly out of the albino dragonessess jaws. she yanked obuekhov off her who tried to bite her upper neck and flung herself in a blur at copperwing. he dove with snodussen a seething mass behind him. Abydos was in her way suddenly, a blur of wings and teeth defensively beating her back. "youre next after this objective the stars have spoken i must destroy. get out of my way." she broke free of Abydos but was well behind young korin who was well ahead fleeing. snodussen was everything else but lithe agile korin had speed on his side. loaw perna was determined to catch him no mater the cost.

* * *

><p>on the ground the bodies of Berserkers told the story; blueflame couldnt ook away from the attavking vikings but then again he feklt sorry for the 'nert furts' being brought topainful deaths. and thats when bluefkame knew what he must do. "what in thrs name are you doing?" demanded his furious wife struggling against her own bonds after being marched a long ways. her nger had less to do with him as her feet felt like its bruses had brusises rom walking so long. "what i have to do, ixxy. youll understand." he commented just as a voice cried out it was every viking for himself, and panic insued. blueflame and ixora immediately saw the source: a half dozen multicolored dragons were on the ground, lashing out savagely at any human they spotted within range of those wicked switchblade claws.<p>

three bolts thudded into the snout of the rear 'nert furt' not even slowing it down. one of the other creatures whipped a wing out at the crossbowman responsible and its neck snapped as its body sailed backward from the wings powered thrust. blueflame finally slipped out of the rope bonds tied by the Berserkers. "no i have lord knows no stinking idea what? what exactly am i supposed to understand? and when were you going to tell me now is escaping time?" the Berserkers nearest them began forming a wedge shape to fire crossbow bolts at the approaching landnound 'nert furts.' "wheres our chief? we need to regroup against this menace or were surely defeated." came a Berserks voice hollered nearby.

and that's when the line fell to a wall of slashing claws. a dragons eye alighted on Ixora and leaped straight at her. luckily her observant husband tugged her arm down so its jump missed. it twisted its snout to blast her with a fireball but another berserk took his chance and shot it with arrows. blueflame pulled his wife along before the 'nert furt' returned its attention to both since she was near him. "oh dont even get me started about what a bad idea this is to go after that dragon" Ixora scowled still in her bonds. his eyes caught movement above and beyond the carpet of dragons. he smiled at ixora jackson once before scurrying off into the mayhem.

meanwhile dagur the deranged was having a hard time controlling his mount he claimed as his own. without the saddle it made his bumpy ride very uncomfortable. he whacked his fist on its back angrily. "settle down you anxious salamander. before i remove your eyes and ill be able to control you far more easily." this was dagurs big moment: if he leaped onto the back of the white dragon he cold slice off its wings and that would be the end of it. but just then a rocky movement og his mounts of his mount came when the white female suddenly loomed strikingly wonderful in dagurs face made hm lose his grip on the dragon beneath him. he lunged fast and hard toward the ground. "Berserkers: catch me!" they rushed to obey but then as if fearing their own lives coud end by being flattened they pulled apart.

dagur cursed them darkly under his breath just before his back slammed into the ground with an ugly slap. he picked himself up very painfully enough to lash out with a blast of tantrums. "one day ill find you and how joyful it will be. laugh now, dragon creatures, but you will tremble the day dagur had his revenge! just you wait!" and then the brazen inane chief buckled at the knees and collapsed (ending his participation in this story!)

* * *

><p>unexpectedly freed from his distracting burden while avoiding the murderous white dragoness clearly out to slit him, copperwingthefury fled from her. but not fast enough. a talon gashed into his wing, spraying vermillion heavily. he plummeted with snodussen gashing chunks of scales out of him. the agony neared unbearable when the impact of his stomach hitting the ground hard jarred loaw perna away from him. she skidded quite far on her back, squirming to right herself, and recovered faster than him. her expression was smug and evil as she padded across the stone right at him. every part of korin sang with pain. then there was a figure between him and loaw perna, hollering one word at the top of its voice he could understand: "STOP!"<p>

this loud scream echoed off the surrounding battlefield and beyond. the nearest night furys did indeed cease their killing spree against the two leggeds, even they lowered their stabbing sticks as they heard it. the battlefield grew rapidly silent except for the breathing of the fighting forces. the human held up its hands in front of snodussens snout forcefully as if her fast run could be stopped. but nearly skidding into the two-legged, halt she did. above korin the twin diving forms of obuekhov and Abydos landed near loaw perna, laws at the ready looking as if they were doing all they could not to go for the leaders throat. korin wondered why they didn't. "he's going to be killed in a few moments. whats that flesh and blood doing?" obuekhov fretted. "he may be the hero among us but our old friend Nona wont recognize him as a soul she saved as many times as i. or if she does Nona wont care, transfixed by the god protector as she is.

loaw pernas orbs strayed from the two-legged to the terrified badly injured copperwing. "you are all mine, korin. you are nothing! _nothing! _you wont become a leader among us, if that's whats planted itself in you head. your almighty brutish father couldn't stay alive enough for his reign under the moons guidance to complete it. what makes you think you could ever see reason like i have better than he could? you want to know the truth at last!?" all the controlling calm was gone from snodussens voice, her wings trembling with pure hatred trained directly on korin. she didnt glance at Abydos to her left but she mustive noticed him because she flicked a hind leg at him dismissively.

"you wanted to hear it from me? this is him! this is the dragon that killed your oh so lovable father! loaw okar started all this! you want to place blame on a soul it is him! i doubt he eve told you the whole truth!" Abydos hadn't started forward yet for his fear of the two-legged he knew standing in nonas way and the massive sting of her words. "don't you dare to place this hate on me. come back to us, Nona. that is your name." snodussen swiveled half turn, nearly knocking the two-legged with her lashing tail. Abydos saw all loathing, no compassion there to be seen. "if only you joined us again to feel what gloriously hurdles through me. but no not the great loaw persevek. you'd rather me extinguish the life that you hold dear then see the light. the moment your nightflight mate died you turned away from us."

she ignored the human and glowered at obuekhov. "and i am better than you; better in every way! the god protector chose me to surpass perseverin and for good reason. and you are worthless! kahuakhaun couldn't hide it, the stars couldnt conceal it. fate has shown us how weak you really are." obuekhovs muzzle contorted into an expression Abydos knew well. "obuekhov don't. she's just trying to goad you into attacking foolishly." nonas snout twisted into a vicious smile and was about to shove past the meaningless two-legged to put an end to korin when a pair of hands touched her on the side. everyone saw the tone change in snodussens orbs. "the...two legged...my friend." she uttered feebly. Abydos off to the side felt his heart soar if what he suspected was happening.

and then at that moment a brown dragoness, or what remained of her, thudded ugly paws on the ground. "don't fail" the god protectors voice hissed through ranak branarrs revolting rotting jaws. so this was it then: the very end with the stars tacking its own path to complete its goals. then everything happens at once: many night furys turned their way from fighting the humans and leaping at ether Abydos or obuekhov. the body of branarrs eyes turned feral again and so did loaw pernas; she attempted to shove aside the two legged to blast korin still trying to recover the use of his wings. "it has all led down to this: prepare to die!" snodussen roared, opening up her jaws to blast korin with flames.

"i knew a soul as you. a pretty nert furt with spots as white as the snow and an outer scales as blue as the midday sky. you dont have to do this." came that soothing comforting sound making snodussen pause. she knew that voice not so very long ago as...a friend? a what? dear ally? partner? "i remember a voice crying out to me" the words spilled out of her now without her meaning to. "of a time before this was deemed the right way to do this. no that's not right. quit distracting me! i am loaw perna marrowsaneer the greatest leader that will ever live to lease the night sky!" her coldness returned and opened her jaws to build up the gas to extinguish blueflames and korins lives forever. she fired.

* * *

><p>Ixora Jackson, the 'hammer of justice,' had never had to feel defeated or fear because she nearly always won her battles. but the sarcastic viking saw the very real danger her husband was in. the white 'nert furt' was opening its maw to launch its fireball. and her crazy husband was in its path. Ixora ran faster than she ever had, no thought for her own safety. she ducked under the talonswipe of an attacking dragon and circled around two Berserkers stabbing their battle axes at a wounded 'nert furt.' "oh you are so busted, bluuey." she grumbled to herself, dodging a fireball aimed past her at a defiant cluster of villagers. many thoughts raced through Ixoras mind but shed risk her life for blueflame.<p>

time seemed to slow down as she heard the unique hissing of blueflames demise nearly completely built up. letting out a defiant yell Ixora leaped onto the back of a dead dragon felled earlier and surged over it to land closer to blueflame. he faced her in the chaos around her and leaped at him. ixora wouldn't lose her bumbling innovative husband. "stay back. it will get you stay away." at the last moment she threw her axe so its flat end crashed forcefully into his side, knocking him flat...and ixora took a last helpless look at blueflame before the violet flame slammed into her chest, felling her with a cry!

* * *

><p>"NO!" yelled obuekhov and crippled copperwingthefury at the same time in horrified dismay. Abydos just stared in silent shock. none of them moved as snodussens eyes remained slitted evilly yet even she stayed in place after firing, her sides heaving from exhaustion at last, perhaps thinking over what shed just done. or it could be she simply savored the actions finally compleated of her. korins orbs saw the other follower night furys watching melevolantly nearby as if what happened next. they all saw blueflame clutch his wide desperately but sadly all the life already left her. copperwing expected the viking to be angry. that blast snodussen shot was meant for him and now a human had payed the price for it.<p>

eventually the viking rose to hs feet, looking loaw perna right in the eyes. "i know you didn't mean to do that. despite what you've done i understand it's a mistake. you didn't mean it. you might be ill, i don't know whats wrong about you nor do i know how to cure it. i just know i don't blame you." instead of an angered reaction obuekhov saw the hesitation in nonas body and the confusion strain in her orbs now, as if she knew this wasnt what she stood for but wasnt able to do anything about it. "your human friend is right! snap out of the lies the stars tel you. we can help. if you'll just let us. perseverin did this to you, we can undo. trust us! trust korin look how injured he is" obuekhov reasoned to Nona.

this was it if they could break the transfiguration on her then this all would be over except for the other dragon that wasnt even one. the pain and regret came forth when a warble came unbidden from the large leaders throat. blueflame looked her right in the eyes calmly as well. then branarrs corpse padded up eerily behind copperwingthefury hissing: "ssshe will not missss a sssssecond time." snodussens orbs slitted again ominously in helpless range to the god protector. blueflame was still looking at the white dragoness with the entire battlefield watching. "you don't have to do this. shut the illness out. come back t us by being our friend. be my friend again. it's all up to yuo...the devastaiting loss of ixxy is...terrible loss. but i dont hold a grudge. i forgive those responsible. can you do the same for yourself? you seem hurt as well. i think you didn't mean to do that but happened it did. let me help you."

blueflame held out his and trustingly to snodussens snout, hoping she made the right choice. "you are a decieving flesh and blood!" she stammered angrily. but then twitched her muzzle to the observing ors of obuekhov and Abydos. "wasnt killing valdis the right thing? i have seen the light. i did what was asked of me didnt i?" snodussens tone wavered again as her pupil widened. "you can be my best friend" blueflames voice reminded loaw perna. the sudden roar, when it came to Abydos off to the side was ure sweet bliss. obuekhov saw it too with a sigh of relief. so did the courpose of branarr. its eyes slitted at her in a form of forced influence. "take control of it" it hissed. the white albino dragoness flicked her eyes at the rotting animated corpse and made her choice: "my name...is nona!"

-in fond remembering memory of these and others ive had in my life i wanted to mention and heavily inspired my mind for this and the extra tv series season i thought of even heavier

-symrea earthsong: a person that tried to draw my evil ht sexy fury but quit is an interesting da artist and i drool over her work

Ixora Jackson: black skined girl i actually saw on vk and i still have her image there grew up in florida inspired me for the comic relief and wife of john martin 2 years later

-blueflame: bigger boy i knew and inspired me heavily in both movie and tv series as husband of Ixora later


End file.
